


Write Our Names In The Wet Concrete

by Ellienerd14



Series: Young And Menace (Superhero AU) [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, Other, the prequel no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: [Prequel to 'We've Gone Way Too Fast For Way Too Long' aka my superhero au]At a crossroads in her life, April MacLean is given an opportunity to partner with the powerful hero, Mercy, but her budding friendship with him leaves her with more uncertainties. Faced with a chance between a super normal or extraordinary life at just sixteen, the choice will define the rest of April's life.-AKA - Mercy and Charity's origin story no one asked me for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Last Of The Real Ones' by FOB  
> This is a prequel to my superhero au - We've Gone Way Too Fast For Way Too Long - so I recommend reading or rereading that if you haven't or can't remember.  
> (Also, as this is a prequel, there will be no Marlie, given they haven't met yet.)

Set three years before a fifteen year old hacker, two exhausted but inseparable superheroes, a half-trained supervillain's assistant and a journalist student expose the deep cracks of Kate Prince's corruption and change Rhodia forever. Now the hacker is doing GCSE physics at age twelve, the assistant daydreams a country away and the journalist student complains about his English A-level workload. 

As for the two inseparable superheroes. 

_Well, this is their story._

* * *

Kate Prince was the most intimidating woman April had ever met. And she knew, somehow, about the weird power that ran through her veins. She understood too, even if the shadows had always been confusing to April. 

It had helped a little bit, for April to finally understand the shadows that she could summon and mould, weren’t some kind of dark curse, but a  _ genetic gift. A superpower. ( _ April had never connected the shadows to Mercy or the string of unnaturally powerful criminals. His power seemed so good,  _ so light,  _ and the darkness she could control seemed a little too sinister.) 

Before April had even stepped into her office, Kate Prince made her sign a waver. Then explained  _ everything _ . Or at least, Kate claimed too. But, a woman like that never explained  _ everything.  _ She wasn’t stupid and Ram always told her to question the press. The odd benefits of dating a conspiracy theorist.

What Kate had told her was intriguing. April was drawn in by the story about how Mercy’s disappearance from the public sphere was due to an injury, that he needed back up, the kind that came with their own set of impressive powers. 

The kind of powers  _ April  _ had. 

“But, I just started Sixth form.” 

Kate quirked her lip, looking for the first time since they had sat down together, amused. “Sixth form?”

“It’s just, I can’t drop everything-“ 

“I can provide tutors if necessary. Truthfully, Miss MacLean, we have been monitoring you for a while and I felt like this would be perfect timing. Your GCSEs exams have just been completed - three A-stars, four As, two Bs, most impressive - and your Mother has been working full time. Her physio therapist thinks she has been doing quite well, all things considered.” 

(April didn’t ask how Kate knew all that. The answer would probably frighten her.) 

“It’s just… a big change,” she replied, lamely.

“Apart from this sixth form, what is holding you to your old life?” 

_ Ram.  _

April didn’t say that aloud but her mind wandered to her boyfriend. It had taken a year of his poor flirting skills across the graffitied physics labs for him to admit he liked her. For a perceived player, he was a sweetheart. And having a proper, handsome, cheesy boyfriend seemed too good to give up. Even for this. 

Instead, April said nothing. 

“Mercy,” Kate continued, “has sacrificed so much for Rhodia’s protection.” 

April looked up at the mention of the superhero. Everyone knew who Mercy was, his powers and his blue suit was iconic to any Rhodian citizen. (Hell, even Ram had a bit of a thing about him, that was half-conspiracy, half-crush.) And he was like her, he must be, for Kate Prince to ever invite her in. And if Mercy was like her, a recruit picked out and trained up, there must be more behind the mask. 

“Mercy,” April repeated, “I’d like to meet him.” 

For the first time since she they began talking, Kate looked rattled. 

* * *

Charlie had spent most of his life in careful quiet. It was supposed to help him conceal his powers - not that there was much risk of that, he rarely saw anyone other than his Mother and the select group of tutors - but mostly it meant he was bored. 

So, waking up to music was something new. 

For a moment he was panicked, drawing energy to his hands, until Charlie remembered it must  _ her.  _

Even if she was yet to share any more about who it was, he knew that his Mother had found a teenage girl with power that almost matched his own. 

She had told him, over one of their rare shared lunches last week, that whoever the girl was, she would be coming to train with him for a while. Now, it seemed, she was here. 

Charlie crept silently towards his bedroom door, unlocking it and poking his head around to see the back of a person playing the violin. He could make out her dark hair and the clean, white back of the dressing gown, embroidered with the Prince company logo. She was facing away from him, which was a relief. 

The music was soft, calming and Charlie found himself closing his eyes and swaying to it. Maybe having a partner wouldn’t be too bad, even the idea of having someone around all the time made his stomach knot. 

The music slowed down a little and Charlie backed up, edging towards his room. He may have liked her music, but it was too early to socialise; Charlie wasn’t even dressed yet and the idea of a strange girl looking at him without a shirt, still scarred from his confrontation with Lectica, left him feeling sick. 

(All the months of healing, all the time lost, and the scar wouldn’t disappear. Just another reminder he had failed.) 

Charlie sank against the door of his room, banged his head against the door. 

“Um,” a soft voice began, making him jump, “is someone in there?” 

* * *

The violin had been a stupid idea. But, playing it had always calmed April down and with the craziness going on, she had gotten up early to practice, hoping to calm down a little. But it seemed the secluded lounge she had ducked into was not so empty after all. 

April had felt someone behind here, even before banging against the door gave them away. And it was the heavy energy crackling in the air and sparking of the overhead light that lead her to believe it was Mercy - hero of Rhodia - himself. 

And April was in her pyjamas. 

Still, she knocked on the door, asked them a question. “Is someone in there?”

“No,” a voice replied from behind the door. 

“I’m not a burglar.” 

“I’m not scared,” possibly-Mercy replied defensively, “I could hit you with an energy blast that would send you right out the window you broke in.” 

“I used the door. I have a guest pass.” 

There was a quiet sigh and then some shuffling. 

“You’re… she didn’t tell me your name. But, the girl.” 

“The girl?” 

“With powers.” 

“April.” 

“Your name?” 

“Yeah.” 

April heard a click and the door was pushed open slightly. She could make out Mercy’s bare shoulder and got a glimpse of blue eyes as he peered at her curiously. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Kate wants me to join you. But, I wanted to talk to you first.” April pulled the soft fabric of the dressing gown over her hands. “You are Mercy, right?” 

“Charlie,” he muttered, so quietly that she almost missed it. 

“Your name?” 

“Better than  _ Mercy _ . Not my idea.” 

April smiled, in a way she hoped would reassure him. “It’s cool.” 

“Why did you want to talk to me?” 

“I think Kate is leaving a lot out. It’s a big choice.” 

“You think I’ll be more honest?”

“You’re a good person,” April answered, “it’s your thing.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next three days were full of brutal training. Or maybe it was a series of assessments. Kate didn’t explain what she’s doing and April was left to guesswork. Some might be logic based, testing how she reacted under pressure. Other tests are harder to explain, like when she was locked in a soundproof room for an hour with a rubix cube. 

All the tests were done alone. 

It made sense, Mercy - she still wasn’t used to calling him  _ Charlie _ yet - had been saving people for years. But even with the power of the shadows at her fingertips, April can’t help but feel small under Kate’s analytical gaze. There was a coldness there and she made no effort to hide her high standards. 

* * *

At night, they talk. 

Charlie isn’t sure how April kept finding him. The layout of his Mother’s business quarters were purposefully complicated and his set of rooms were on the top floor and meant to be protected. Despite this, for the last three nights, April had knocked on his door in fluffy bed socks and asked if he wanted to chat. 

The whole idea was ridiculous. He was powerful, he was feared by most criminals in the State (Quill and Lectica excluded) and he was always alone. Having a chat with her was the furthest thing from what his Mother would want for him. 

Charlie always says yes. Maybe it was the allure of finally getting any hint of teenage rebellion. Mostly, he was lonely. 

Mostly, he listened. 

April was going through training. It was different to his own - Charlie had been preparing to be a superhero since he first broke the bulb of his nightlight. A  _ spark, _ his mother had said,  _ a sign.  _ (She’d been less impressed when he set the fire alarm off after a nightmare about his Father and put the building on lockdown.)

Charlie listened because he had no real life experience to share. Every extraordinary thing he had ever done had already published to the whole state. April had sixteen years of family stories and funny school annotates. Charlie had nothing but his powers. 

Somehow, finally getting a friend only made Charlie feel the quiet that hung between their conservations more. 

* * *

“Are you sure this work trip is still going on?” The concern in Ram’s voice was clear. “You’ve been gone for days. This English shit is hard to catch up with. And… and I miss sitting with you.” 

April slumped against the wall. “I know. It’s just taking a while.” 

“You’ll tell me when you’re back right? I kinda miss you.” 

“Gross.” April checked the clock. “Look, I’ll call back later. I really have to go, um I have a seminar.” 

“April, hang on-” 

She hung up on him, turning the phone off as the clock ticked over to three. Kate was ruthlessly well-organised and April couldn’t afford to be caught on her phone. Even if it meant hanging up on her boyfriend early. 

**Ram❤️:**

**stay out of trouble**

**luv you**

Despite her boyfriend’s awful text talk, it left April with a little grin. Which she hid, just like her phone, when Kate turned the corner, with someone trailing behind her slowly. 

It took a moment to register the person as  _ Mercy _ . 

Charlie, even. But it was hard to recognize the soft, slight posh boy she had gotten to know when he was wearing his suit. It was an iconic look, depicted on the news after every battle with either Letica or Quill, on comic books, even on the pencil case Ram had used in year ten. The dark blue suit, made up of some shiny navy material made him look taller and more confident. It really was like a different person. 

“Miss MacLean,” Kate nodded at Charlie, “this is Mercy. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.” 

“Hard not to.” 

Charlie smiled nervously at her. “You can call me-” 

“Not yet,” Kate interrupted, “what have I told you?” 

“It’s for my protection,” he answered, in a quiet voice she had gotten to know. 

April had the sudden urge to rescue Charlie from her iron grip on his shoulder. 

“ _ Mercy _ here is going to help you.” 

“I thought you’d want us to fight.” 

“Not necessary.” Kate pushed Charlie towards her. “I already understand both your abilities. It’s your team work that I need to test. Mercy is mostly capable of fighting alone,” he winced, “but a partner may mean a change in strategy.” 

Charlie wiggled free of her grip. “Okay. I’m ready.” 

April stood by him, shoulder to shoulder, already like a team, a unit, an unbreakable wall. 

_ “We’re ready.”  _

* * *

The climbing wall towered above them, as April nodded in his direction. She seemed so ordinary, without a suit of her own, but there was a determined glint in her eyes. 

With an ominous hiss, the machine turned on, humming with power. Charlie pulled some of the energy to himself, curling it around his fists. He glanced over at April, curious at exactly what her power was. Instead of the warm buzz of power, he felt something cold move towards them, and something shapeless and dark gathered in April’s hands. 

They made eye contact, then moved together, April chucking the dark matter towards the top of the frame, whilst Charlie hovered in the air. Their challenge was simply to climb over the top of the frame and land safely on the other side, but Charlie had faced it before and knew it was never that simple. 

Before he could warn April, a cold trickle of water gathered around their feet. 

“Knew it wouldn’t be easy,” she muttered, pulling herself up, the darkness seeming to act as a rope. 

Charlie flew up, gripping the edge of the climbing wall. Flying was his weakest ability, but his upper body strength was a close second. He kept an eye out, zapping a tennis ball that whizzed past his ear. 

April didn’t get so lucky, losing her grip as a high-speed tennis ball hit her arm, she clutched her dark rope with her right hand, seemingly getting her balance back as she seadied herself. Charlie felt a brief swell of pride for his new friend, before realising a little too late the tennis balls were only aimed at April. He moved to shield her too slowly and she went plunging downwards. 

He moved to stop her fall, the flying tennis balls stopping all together as he unintentionally pulled the energy from the machines to make a barrier on the ground. Instead of hitting freezing water, April was caught on a golden glow of energy, lying face down on the temporary island, clutching her stomach. The image was all too familiar too Charlie, having been in that position only a few weeks ago, only more fatally. 

Kate blew a whistle.. “From the top.”

April stood up shakily, floating upwards in a shaky line towards the door. 

“From the top,” she repeated.

No answer. 

* * *

April had the childish urge to call her Mum, only to find her phone missing. It had undoubtedly been plunged into the water below her when she was hit. 

“Are you… okay?” 

Charlie hovered awkwardly in the hallway behind her. He’d pulled the mask off his face. 

“Just, a bit shaken. Those things hurt so bad and it seemed like Kate wanted me to fall.”

“She can be a little harsh.” 

April laughed, despite the already forming bruise that stung when she did. “You saved me.” 

“We’re a team.” 

“I know I don’t know you that well, but can I ask you something?” Charlie nodded. “How long have you been training with Kate? All your power and you seem terrified of her. I hoped that if I stay here, she’d maybe respect me.” 

Charlie glanced at the hall door. “I’m not supposed to say.” 

“You don’t trust me?” 

“I do.” Charlie sat on the floor by her, legs clutched to his chest. “Let me put it this way, if you think Kate Prince is harsh as a trainer, you can imagine what her parenting is like.” 

April felt herself gasp. “You’re her kid?” 

“I’m not a kid,” he snapped, although he seemed so very small at the moment. “But, yes, I am.” 

“Charlie Prince.” 

“Smith, technically.” 

It was an old-fashioned name, April hadn’t met a single Smith in her ten years of schooling, despite the popularity it once had. 

“Suits you.” 

Charlie shrugged. “I won’t know, no one calls me it. I’m just Mercy. Ironic, with her as my Mother, I know.” 

“You’re not like her at all.” 

“I wish I was. She’s so tough and I can’t get over…” he trailed off, clutching his stomach. “We should go back in.” 

“But-” 

“She only made you fall,” Charlie said, “to see if you get up again. That’s her real test. It’s easier if you do. She might respect you for it.” 

“I have a boyfriend,” April said, the words tumbling out, “and my Mum needs me. I should be with them.” 

“Wait,” Charlie grabbed her wrist, “stay, please. Let me tell you my story - all of it - first.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s my turn to share.” 

Curiosity won her over. “Okay. Tonight.” 

They walked back into the hall, shoulder to shoulder, already a united front. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally be sharing this fic with you guys! I've loved this AU and a recent reread of it and watching of TUA inspired me to add more to it.   
> In the final chapter, we learn the truth about the day Charlie was shot and April makes a tough choice.


	3. Chapter 3

It took April three more attempts to actually make it over the wall. The first few times she falls, Charlie shields her from impact. The final time, she protects herself, landing on a bed of dark mist, which seemed to push her back up again. (He still couldn’t figure out exactly what it was made out but it seemed almost alive.)

On their fourth attempt, they made it to the other side, floating down gently, hand in hand. April had looked thrilled and Charlie felt something warm in his chest - not a crush exactly, more like a sense of pride. 

During their final attempt, they had an unofficial race, ignoring Kate’s watchful eye for once in his life. They threw discarded tennis balls and blasted their powers at each other. April won by blanently cheating, using the strange darkness to tie him to the wall as she gracefully landed on the mat below. He had fallen besides her a moment later. The lack of his usual dignity (and the later lecture from his Mother in the car home) had been worth it. For once, he actually felt like he might have a real friend in April. 

So, somehow, it’s not a surprise to learn she’s already leaving. 

* * *

“I’ll be back,” April promised him, even if it feels empty. “I’m behind on school and I miss everyone back home. This superpower thing is exhausting.” 

Charlie doesn’t reply. 

She nudged him. “I will come back and I’m not going till Saturday anyway.” 

“I get it,” he said, back to the quiet boy she had first met. “I’d leave if I could too.” 

“We made a deal,” she continued, “you’d tell me your story and I’ll tell you mine.” 

“You’ve already given me so much,” Charlie said, “I know I’m the one holding back.” 

“You’re allowed to take it slow. But, you are my friend.” 

“Really?” Charlie smiled a little too brightly and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was the first to say something like that to him. (She sort of wanted to hug him but they were sitting on a rooftop, so it seemed risky.) 

“Obviously.” 

He closed his eyes for a long moment, making his soft features shine against the city lights, then opened them. 

“This,” he said slowly, carefully, eighting out every word, “is why I need a partner. Why Kate even started looking for someone like you. It’s in bits, I- I don’t remember it all.” 

* * *

_ Alarms, there had been so many alarms going off. It was a loud, distracting loop of high-pitched ringing that drowned out half her taunts. Like Quill, Lectica enjoyed teasing him, pushing at him. Unlike Quill, she never spoke to him as if he was a child.  _

_ He could remember what she had been stealing - an ornate cabinet, a rare piece of Rhodian history, with legends claiming it caused the original spread of superhuman abilities when first opened.  _

_ He didn’t remember how, but Lectica had slipped out a slide door, speeding away in a small, outdated car.  _

_ He didn’t remember seeing the gun, but he remembered the searing pain that had followed when it hit him. He fell hard, landing on the concrete, wincing in pain before pulling all the power from the traffic lights nearby, engulfing himself in his body’s natural healing state.  _

_ He didn’t remember all the time he had lost.  _

_ But, God, he remembered the pain.  _

* * *

__

April scooted closer as he spoke, gently rubbing his back. 

“When you stopped fighting for all those months, there were conspiracy theories but- I never thought anything like that happened.” 

“I don’t know what disappointed her more - that I got hurt or that I failed to stop Lectica.”

“I know Kate’s tough but-” 

“She is disappointed.I haven’t been allowed to confront Lectica or Quill alone since. I have to take these vitamins to help improve my healing powers. She wants me to have a partner so if I get hurt again, at least the bad guy doesn’t get away.” 

April risked it and went in for a side hug, resting her head on Charlie’s shoulder as she did so. He stiffened awkwardly but didn’t pull away.

“Kate’s looking in the wrong place then,” she said determinedly, “because if you get hurt when we’re on a mission together, I have no intention of leaving you alone if you’re injured.” 

“When?” 

There was a smidge of hope in his voice. 

“When,” April repeated, “I told you, I’m coming back soon.” 

They sat on the roof for a while longer, talking about powers and normal life and possible super-duo names. 

By the time the sun rose again, Charlie felt confident enough to hug her back, a little shakily and out of practise, but a start to a friendship that would change Rhodia forever. 

* * *

**_Epilogue_ **

April watched as the tall Prince office building faded from view. She couldn’t make out Charlie from this distance but waved anyway. 

Back home, she put her waterlogged phone on charge, a sticky note with her new partner’s phone number on the table besides it. 

She wasn’t ready to commit to a life of superpowers or one of English homework and helping her Mum make dinner yet. But, her talk with Charlie had made her realise that a balance between the two was best. (And how was she to know that she’d slowly lose the connection to her ordinary life in the three years to come?) 

Cuddled with Ram, she laughed at his dramatic birthday plans (“You only turn seventeen once!”), blissfully unaware that it would be the last of his Birthdays she would attend in four years. 

She’d be too much saving Rhodia, too busy mastering flying and molding swords out of darkness, too busy being young and a menace. 

Too busy being extraordinary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining this chapter:   
> We're at the end! I'm quite happy with how my little prequel turned out, tbh, I think I captured the loyalty and serenity that makes their friendship so special. I had to end it on the more bittersweet note though, because as the main fic explores, April ends up quite unhappy there. I wanted to make it make sense for her to pick Charlie though, so I focused on their bond. April takes her role as a carer very seriously so I could see her trying to help him. And I could see her aiming for a balance and getting sucked in to the exciting world of superpowers before she really understands what it involves.   
> I also involved more of Lectica, who was meant to have a bigger purpose in my original fic. You can read the deleted scene where Charlie confronts her [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732669/chapters/40025958#workskin)
> 
> Notes:  
> Thank you to the lovely amatalefay and Gleek-runner for commenting on every single chapter. It really makes a difference for me! Thanks for reading, commenting and kudosing! :)


End file.
